What Happened?
by eevee512
Summary: My first fanfic ever. It might seem kind of confusing since it's going from present to past to find out what happened (Aka the title). Oh and it's femTsuna mainly 1827. Some side ones like 6996 and 8059 and a few more. Fyi I suck at summaries.AU On Hiatus because of school!
1. Now

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so go easy no me please. Fyi this is not the same person that wrote". The pact that started it all" We're co authors and she the one that I'm writing this for. **

**Well i hope u like it.**

* * *

Now...

Congratulations! Sawada Tsunayoshi your pregnant!" The doctor said trying to sound excited but really in reality just didn't give a damn. The man was wearing a white lab coat with a tag that said . It was a joyous occasion that most women dreamed of. However there was the small fraction that had not plan on having a baby back then in the olden times, it was a blessing from god now it's called unplanned pregnancy. This was part of that fraction…..

"WHAT?!HOW!?WHAT?!" Screamed a man with golden blond hair and deep orange eyes. The man was looking at his 15 year old daughter in shock.

"Hiiieeeee!" Screeched the girl on the hospital bed. She had brown hair and brown eyes, besides the hairstyle and eye color she look like a teenage version of the blond man. She was trying to make herself as small as possible by hiding deep beneath her blankets.

"Please explain this Tsuna, who would have dared gettng my _**15**_ year old daughter _**Pregnant**_!" The tone of the man's voice was turning from horror to a murderous tone. "My cute daughter..." the man was now whimpering.

"Calm down Giotto" the voice had come from the corner of the room. Giotto looked at the man, he had silver hair and blue eyes he was sitting crossed legged on one of those hospital chairs. Giotto couldn't help but notice that he was still wearing his detective clothes, which wasn't a huge surprise since he wore them like 24/7.

The man was holding one side of a pair of handcuffs while the other side was attached to a to a boy with black hair and bangs shaped like an M. He was holding a pair of tonfas that he also carried with him 24/7. The boy had an annoyed look on his face which didn't really fit the mood.

Though the boy had a calm look on the outside however the silver haired man could feel his son shaking like a Chihuahua. Guess 10 years of police work does come in handy besides the occasional task of trying to tell if criminals were lying or not. Especially since you have a son as quiet as a rock.

"I was gonna say something earlier but didn't think it was the right time. Now would be as good a time as any." The silver head man turned to his son "Explain Hibari."

"Alaude, you pick now to say that? What happened to the time when we were in the ambulance?!" Giotto snapped.

"D-dad" Tsuna said trying to calm down her furious father.

Afraid of what Giotto would do next Alaude repeated "Explain Hibari..."

"NOW!" Howled the blond enraged.


	2. 4hours

**This might make more sense since it shows how the plot goes.**

**Hope this helps.**

* * *

4 hours ago….

Just outside the Vongola station a man with dark blue hair shaped like a melon was being dragged by a marooned hair man with red eyes.

"How many times do you expect to get arrested Daemon..." Sighed the man with the maroon colored hair." "And stop running away, it's two against one." The maroon headed man added while pointing to his partner.

"THEN STOP SAYING, "ONCE I CATCH YOU I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOU'RE FULL OF HOLES!" growled Daemon.

"I wasn't talking to you... I was talking to this flute freak right here. It's a little fantasy I have that calms me down." He said pointing to the Japanese man. He wore the standard suit and tie but he was still wearing his long Japanese hat which was a huge handicap when they were trying to catch criminals.

The Japanese man gave a small laugh."Now now G.." The he said putting a hand on his partner's shoulder and tried to calm him down like always.

With a sigh G. dragged Daemon by the cuffs and walked towards the station. "Hey Asari help me sneak him past Alaude." G. said while turning to Asari.

Without a split second to let the maroon head react Daemon took off the cuffs and and made a Beeline run for the escape. G., however was used to this so he took out his gun and took an aim at Daemon. He was careful not to shoot any of Daemon's vital spots. The last time that happened G., got an earful from his boss and a silent congratulations from Alaude. Though he didn't mind getting a compliment from the silvered hair man he didn't like be scolded by Giotto.

Once the man hit the floor G. beckoned for Asari to come or to help. When the Japanese man got close enough, G. quickly attached one end of a pair of handcuffs to Daemon and the other end to Asari.

The black haired man looked at his partner in shock "G. what are-?" Before he could finish, G. proudly said " Like it? Alaude taught it to me. That way Daemon won't escape." He said with a big smile.

Asari sighed and allowed himself to be drag into Giotto's office with a reluctant Daemon handcuffed to him.


	3. The Button

**Autor's note" This chapter will explain why Tsuna and Hibari didnt appear in the last one. If ur wondering. Yes they will appear in this chapter.**

**Oh yea and check out the story my partner wrote it just breaks my heart that she's not getting any it's also really great too. It's called The pact that started it all and it's the same user since we're using the same account.  
**

* * *

"Gio." The maroon headed man called to his boss.

Giotto raised his head and as soon as he saw Asari attached to Daemon the blond sighed "What did you do this time Daemon?"

G. tock out his clipboard and read "Daemon Spade. Age 36. Caught trying to lure daughter's boyfriend off a cliff. Witness testifies that there was a lot of mist in the area probably due to the smoke machine she found." G. said holding up the broken smoke machine. Well at least what's left of it.

"Um G., could you please unlock this?" Asari spoke while pointing to the hand cuffs. "Sure..." G. said walking up to the the handcuffs and looked for something on it." Where's the button?" G. asked with an annoyed tone.

"What button?" Daemon asked

"The button that unlocks these cuffs..."

"There is no button, the only way to unlock these is a _**KEY**_. Where is the _**KEY**_!?"

"There was a key?"

"Let me guess Alaude also taught you how to open them." The melon head said with a big sigh.

"Yep" G. simply said still trying to find the "Button"

"Did he demonstrate how to open them?"

"Nope."Oh" G. said, finally able to read the situation.

Daemon was swearing under his breath.( Took this scene form a tv show i saw though it would fit the moment~)

Despite the situation no one was really surprised. This wasn't the first time G. did something like this. He might have been considered a genius but the maroon headed man was extremely dense.

"Why don' two go get Alaude?" Giotto suggested.

Daemon gave him a "are u serious look". But then decided that he didn't have a choice.

Signing both Asari and Daemon both went to Alaude's office.

Of course the welcome wasn't too warming. Upon see the melon headed man Alaude immediately threw a pair of handcuffs at the handcuffed duo. Good thing this wasn't the first time... This happened Daemon quickly jumped out of the way and dragged Asuri along with him.

"Alaude, can you help get these off?" Asuri pleaded while pulling himself and Daemon up showing the silver haired man the handcuffs that stuck them together.

"G.?" The detective simply said.

Both Asuri and Daemon nodded in unison.

Then came a soft and wistful voice " Hi there , ."

She nudged the raven haired boy next to her.

All he did was nod.

"Hello Tsuna, Hibari long time no see." The Japanese man said grinning.

Asari noticed that Tsuna looked rather sickly today. "Are you okay Tsuna you look rather pale." He asked worriedly.

Hibari looked at the young girl with a worried glance.

"I'm fine"she replied "Besides you have more important things to worry about.." Tsuna said while pointing at the cuffs.

Alaude's attention was now on the cuffs. He inspected them then raised an eyebrow. "These cuffs will be a lot harder to unlock then the ones I use. I'll probably need to order a lock kit to unlock it. Come back tomorrow it'll take a whole day for it to come" Alaude instructed.

Daemon was about to say something but then Asuri dragged him out before the watermelon head got the chance. "Thank you for your time" and dragged Daemon out trying to ignore the cusses coming from his fellow cuff duo's mouth.

Once they were out off the room the raven haired boy spoke up "Liar."

The brunette gave him a confused look.

"Though I feel bad for Asuri I think that this will be a good experience for Daemon." Alaude said smirking.

" ..." Tsuna sighed while making a mental note not to get on Alaude's bad side.

Tsuna then felt a little dizzy and she got up to get some water hoping it'll stop the headache. However halfway to the door she suddenly felt like all her energy had been drained. Her vision became fuzzy and black dots appeared in front of her. Then after that every became dark and then nothing...


	4. Ambulance

**Autors Note:Sorry if the charters r out of character. i only wrote this due to a request and i haven't seen or read the manga in like a year...**

* * *

Both Hibari and Alaude looked at Tsuna's limp form in shock. The raven shaped headed boy knelt down besides his fallen lover and scooped her up in his arms as gentle as possible in fear that if he were too rough her condition would worsen.

"I'll go get Knuckle. You stay here with Tsuna. Call an ambulance while you're at it." Alaude insisted. Hibari did as he said and called an ambulance.

Hibari had never felt so guilty in his life. He was shaking while clutching Tsuna,s limp body to his chest. 'Was it something I did?' he thought. What if what had happened yesterday had affected her health. Maybe she wasn't ready for it after all, perhaps he was too rough on the poor frail girl. The thoughts kept on engulfing him every second.

Alaude went out to Giotto's office wondering what to say to him "Where is Knuckle?" Was all he could get out."He went with G. to try and find a way to unlock the handcuffs. To be honest I think it's for the best I'm guessing that they'll need a lot of medical attention. After all G. left four shotguns and a bazooka and Daemon had a trident with him for no apparent reason.." The blond gave a small chuckle. "Why?" he finally asked.

Alaude didn't know what to say and was pondering over if he should tell him the cold hard truth or or drag him to the room and let the situation speak for itself.

"You might want to see this..." Well a 'picture is worth a thousand words' He thought.

null

null

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard foot steps. When he looked up he saw Giotto running in with Alude following closely behind the blond.

"What Happened!?" Giotto shouted pushing Hibari away and now holding an unconscious Tsuna. "Tsuna wake up please. What happened to you" The blond had said while slightly shaking his daughter hoping for a response there wasn't one...

Thats when the blond started to worry." Did you call an ambulance?"He asked while looking at Hibari "Yes. I did the ambulance will be coming soon I called about three minutes ago and I..." Hibari started rambling about police work and such.

To anyone this would have been a normal amount of words but to Alaudle something was wrong. He knew that Hibari only talked that much when he was nervous. The boy would normally only if rarely say "yes" or "no" or even a "maybe" but most commonly he just nod. He knew this from 16 years of experience.

He gave his son a 'do u know anything look'. So that Giotto won't get suspicious and tear his son apart if the boy had said anything wrong. When he didn't reply Alaude thought that perhaps he should question the silent boy a bit farther at a better time.

After a long agonizing wait the ambulance finally came and strapped Tsuna onto a gurney and placed her gently into the ambulance.

On the ride there Hibari stared at Tsuna and was now regretting what he had done now...


	5. Back

**Authors Note: Sorry if this is confusing but the story is gonna go from past to present a lot.**

* * *

Back to the present...

"And that's what happened." Hibari said finishing the last sentence. Everyone in the roome blinked in surprised at how detailed the explanation was. After snapping out of it Giotto was the first to speak. "WE ALREADY KNOW THAT PART, WE WERE ALL THERE!" The blonde screamed while putting on a pair of leather gloves. The gloves glowed orange and fire shot out of it.

"Wait papa if u do that th-" Tsuna shouted but it was already too late.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGGGGGG"There was a sudden sound and then water came spraying everywhere.

"Now you've turned on the fire alarms..." Alaude sighed.

4 nurses and a doctor came in. "Is everything alright?" One nurse asked?". No one replied. "Who the idiot that turned on the fire alarms?" the doctor asked. Alaude pointed to Giotto which caused the doctor to give the blond "that look."

The doctor's eyes then fell on the gloves the blond was wearing and then his eyes widened." Those gloves... They are only used in war zones or for important members of the police. Why would u have them?" The doctor questioned.

"Well you see I'm the chief of the police." Giotto had said with pride. The doctor looked at him in disbelief.

"Security!" the doctor shouted. Two guards came in. The guards grabbed Giotto by the arms and attempted to drag him out. But the blond just wouldn't give up. " Wait doctor..." he looked at the name tag Shamal. "I can explain everything just give me a chance." the police chief pleaded. After a few seconds the guards and the doctor were gone.

"We better go after them that idiot doesn't have his ID with him. You two come with me to verify." the silver head said. while walking towards the guards with Tsuna and his son.

After much suffering and explaining Everyone was finally let out and were now back in Tsuna's hospital room.

There was a lot of awkward silence and everyone was still trying to get over what just happened,

Much to their surprise it was Alaudle that broke the silence. "So shall we pick up from where we left off?" The silver headed man asked giving his son a smirk while Hibari just glared at him.

"That's right explain to me what you did to my baby girl!" The blonde shouted.

"I did." The tonfas user retorted.

"I don't think he meant that part Hibari." Alaude said to his son with that smirk still on his face. Tsuna saw how uncomfortable her boyfriend was. "Hibari... you don't have to explain if you don't to..." The girl suggested while attempting to make Hibari feel better.

'No it's okay I will take care of this. You just try and get some rest." hibari said while running a hand through the girls orange locks. While receiving a murderous glare from Giotto and a sigh from his father.


	6. One the way

**Author's Note: Like i said before it's going from present o past a lot so sorry if it's confusing**

* * *

Hibari was watching a certain brown hair girl walking to school with her friends. Though he knew they were just friends he was kinda worried that they would never leave her alone. The three were always together no matter where they were.

One of them was a Japanese boy with raven black hair and brown eyes. He was rather tall and had a baseball bat strapped on his back. The other one was was shorter by a few inches he had silver hair and green eyes. His hair was shaped like an octopus and he had a cat with him. Hibari remembered his name being Uri or something along those lines.

Seeing the cat made him call out for his pet bird. It was a small chick that could fly it was very obedient for a herbivore. However the reason it became Hibari's pet was because...

It could sing his favorite song.

Once the bird landed on his black hair it immediately sang the national anthem from their his attention back to the group of teens he eavesdropped on their conversation.

* * *

"Gokudera, Yamamoto hurry we'll be late. Chromo is waiting for us..." Tsuna said while waving to the boys to hurry it up. The boys were having a conversation about their father's cases and whatnot. Gokudera was doing most of the talking while Yamamoto just laughed dumbly.

Suddenly a huge group of girls hurdled their way to gokudera and yamamoto asking for their autograph picture and if they would go on a date. Almost all of the girls had their lunches or small gifts in their hands. While yamamoto happily accepted them, Gokudera was pushing them away with and annoyed scowl on his face. As hard as they tried to push to get to Tsuna the more the girls attached themselves to the some time the boys just gave up." 2nd please go ahead without shall meet u there later." The octopus head shouted." Sorry Tsuna. Tell chromo we'll meet her there later. "Yamamoto added.

With a sign Tsuna redundantly moved on to meet her best friend. stuff like this wasn't all the usual but she was hoping that it wasn't gonna happen since today was such a important day.

She took out an amusement park ticket and looked at it. Well at least she and Chromo can still have fun together and since Chromo also didn't like to ride roller coasters either Tsuna wonted feel bad about not going to any extreme ride even though both Yamamoto and Gokudera liked them. She then snapped out of her thoughts and counties to walk to Chromo's place.

Not knowing that a certain tonfas user was following her.


	7. Amusement

"Boss." came a soft voice.

Tsuna turned around and saw a shy girl with purple hair tied together like a had on an eyepatch with a skull on it.

"Chrome sorry I'm late... I ran into some trouble on the way here unfortunately... Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are going to be kind of late." Tsuna said while scratching her hair.

"Let's go."

Tsuna was about to take Chrome's hand but felt nothing. "Heiiiiieeeeee! Chrome?! Your transparent!" It took awhile but Tsuna finally realized that it was a hologram. "Sorry boss, but Ken and Chikusa need my help on something... Sorry I couldn't make it. I know I should have told you in person but they needed my help as soon as possible so...I'm so sorry..." She said apologetically.

And so Tsuna was now going to the amusement park alone. She began to wonder if Yamamoto and Gokudera would catch up soon. After arriving at the entrance of the park Tsuna abandoned the idea and just went in.

She sighed and went to the ride she was hoping to go on with Chrome, the ferris wheel.

Just when she was about to go in to the line she noticed that the person in front of her looked familiar. "Hibari?" she asked. The man turned around and gave her a "what" look. "Oh... sorry I thought you were someone else..." she said sighed.

She waited in line for quite a while and when it was finally her turn the ride broke down.(Note: I got this idea when I was waiting in line with my friends for a ride at six flags... Very annoyed how it broke down... TWICE!) "Attention customers, we regret to inform you that there has been a malfunction on this ride. We don't know how long the repairs will take but if you wish to go on another ride please do so." One of the staff members had said.

"What! That's not fair!" Tsuna shouted. She felt like kicking the manager in between the legs. the thought scared her.'oh no i'm turning into Gokudera now...' she thought. she sighed and went to leave just when she stepped out of line the manager announced. "We applogize for the inconvenience however the ride is now finally fixed and should start working in about 1 min."

"WHAT?!" The girl shouted and tried to get her place back but then it was too late. So she had to go all the way back to the end and wait for god knows how long.

Once it was finally her turn she felt like punching the guy in the balls. One of the managers graded a cart and shoved her in. 'THAT'S IT! I'M SO SUING THIS GUY!' She thought with murderous intent.

She was about to punch the windows until they shattered but then stopped once she saw the beautiful view of the landscape. She then turned to the mountains. They were beautiful and such a pretty green color. She saw the trees and the flowers and some mist.

WAIT WHAT? MIST? She looked back at the place where all the mist had come from. She couldn't see very well but once she squinted her eyes. she saw a purple pineapple and a blue watermelon.

Wait that wasn't a pineapple and watermelon... that was...


	8. The Plan

**Author's Note:Sorry but this chapter might be a little confusing since it's back track again and this chapter is mainly focused on Daemon and Chrome so sorry.**

* * *

An hour ago

'This was the last straw! The damn pineapple head gonna pay for this!' Daemon thought as he set up his masterpiece. The watermelon head was just putting the finishing touches on his trap... I mean art work. All he had to do now was making a few phone calls and make all the evidence... um props disappear.

Once he finished placing in the last piece, Daemon took out his phone and went through his contact list until he found Ken. He dialed the number. The phone rang four times before there was a beep and then a dog like voice appeared. "Whatcha want huh?" Asked the dog voice.

"Hello is this ken?" Daemon asked.

"Yes..." the boy replied

"This is uncle Daemon Ken, how long has it been?"

"Uncle Daemon...Is there something you need me to help you with?" Came a shaky voice.

Daemon gave a mental chuckle. 'Even after all these years the confident dog boy was still acting uneasy around him. Oh well. It does come in handy sometimes. 'Especially this time.' He thought

"Yes... I need to talk to you about Chrome." He said

"About... Chrome?!"

"Yes I need your help on something..."

"What do you need help on?"

"Yes there is a fire in one of my bases and I need you guys to put it out."

"There's a fire at the base!?" The boy was now shouting with concern.

"Yes and I must ask u to hurry please bring Chikusa as well. Oh and don't worry about it, I will call Chrome and Mukuro."

"Yes! We'll do our best to put it out! Chikusa hurry up it's an emergency. We have to go. RIGHT NOW!" There was a beep and then he hung up.

"Nufufufufu." That was easier than he thought.

All he had to do now was call Chrome.

Meanwhile with Chrome

The pineapple headed girl sat on her bed. She had on a big blush and sat on her bed holding up a green sailor uniform. She then hugged the uniform. Admiring every part of it. After all it was given to her by her hero/boyfriend.

'Boyfriend...' she thought and the very thought spread warmth all over her body. Yes the very thought should make her feel like that. For now she and her hero were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. She can now stop sneaking around so that she could see her hero. That all stopped once she got the blessing from her father last week, when he finally accepted the fact that she was finally old enough to date.

Then the sound of her favorite song 'Namida no Ondo' rang. The pineapple head turned to her cell phone and picked it up. "Ken." She read the name and then answered the call.

"Chrome. I need you to help. There's a fire at the base! We'll do our best to put it out! Chikusa, hurry up it's an emergency! We have to go! RIGHT NOW!" The dog boy had shouted.

To other people, the message would have sounded strange but she was too busy panicking to care. She grabbed a pair of old clothes not wanting to get the ones her boyfriend had given her dirty and was about to rush through the door. That's when it hit her.

She had promised to go to the amusement park with Tsuna. She grabbed her cell phone and called her friend her best friend. No answer. That's when Chrome was really panicking. She couldn't just ditch her best friend. She couldn't just let the base burn.

She was torn upon that until she saw a hologram machine 'I know...' She thought. Then she left a message on the hologram.

After that was done she ran out the door and in the direction of the base.

'Please give me your blessing... Mukuro-sama...'


	9. Crime

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so late i was in Canda for the past week. Sorry if i didn't make this clear but Chrome is Daemon's daughter and Mukuro is just Chrome's boyfriend. They are not related. sorry if it's confusing cause one off my friends was helping me edit and i forgot to tell that Mukuro was not Daemon's son. I was too lazy to reread it so it might be a bit unclear.  
**

**PS: Excuse me for spelling and grammer i was rushing through this.**

* * *

Finally his plan was complete and all the cards were in the right places. Now all he had to do was call the freaking pineapple head and everything will be complete.

"No more messing with my cute Chrome." Daemon whispered to himself.

He proceeded to dial the number of Rokudo Mukuro. The phone rang 3 times.

"Hello? This is Rokudo Mukuro." Came a voice from the other end.

"Mukuro~ this is Daemon and I'm calling you to have a small talk with me. It's about Chrome and need you to help me find a good present for her."

"As much as I would love to, I need to ask you why? Her birthday is not in another two months." the pineapple head replied.

"Nufufufu. It's nothing special just a little I'm proud of you gift."

"I see, but why me out of all people?"

"I thought that you would want to celebrate that fact that you and my daughter are now in a relationship."

"I see..." Mukuro replied. Though it was a short answer there was still some suspicion in the latter's voice.

"Please meet me at the Namimori amusement park."

"Thank you. Good bye."

"See you there."

"After the the phone went silent Daemon laughed his signature laugh.

"Nufufufufufufufufufu! -Cough- Damn my mouth is dry." He choked out to no one in particular.

* * *

And that's how we got here...

"Hieeeeeee! Th-that's Chrome's dad, He's gonna die. Gotta do something!" Said a certain brunette.

She looked at her phone and thought about if she should call the police or she stopped and waited. Is it wrong to tell on her best friend's dad? But if she didn't, then her best friend's boyfriend would be killed. After a lot of thinking she came up with too choices.

the police and deal with Daemon later.

and deal with this in person.

A. Call the police and risk having Daemon trying to hunt u down.

B. Go and confront them together.

C. Ignore them and pretend like you didn't see anything and blame it on the mist.

She wanted to go with C but then she couldn't just let her best friend's boyfriend die. So she went with A. Cause she didn't even want to consider B anymore.

She took out her phone and dialed the police number.

"Vongola police station. How may I help you?" Said a familiar voice

"Mr. Alaude?!"Great the worst person to call in the whole world had to pick up. Tsuna thought.

"There's some trouble at the Namimori Amusement Park. Daemon is trying to kill...Mukuro. She stuttered.

"I see... well them please wait for backup..." The detective said with a sly tone.

"Thank You..." the brunette answered.

After a while Tsuna finally realized what she had done. Alaude and Daemon had hated each other since they first met. In fact once, they destroyed almost half of the police station when Daemon learned that Alaude hated cherry blossoms and brought a cherry blossom sapling into the police station.

"HIEEEEEEE! Chrome's dad is going to die now!" She screamed. If she wasn't so high up people would be staring at her right now.

Without the brunette know a little while back a certain skylark was following her. Of course following Tsuna was easier than he thought, even with the brunette's hyper intuition.

However when the brunette was forced to go to the back of the line caught him off surprise. the skylark wanted to bite whoever made his "girlfriend" wait another half hour just to ride on the Ferris wheel.

Once the brunette finally got on to the ride Hibari had hidden on the cart one below Tsuna giving a small smile seeing the brunette have so much fun.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the brunette scream "HIEEEEEEE! Chrome's dad is going to die!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station...

A certain detective was thinking of ways to torture the certain watermelon head. He came up with many ideas all of them which included a harsh recoil. He was almost at a lost when he looked at a pair of handcuffs and then a certain maroon head that was passing by his office.

Then an idea in his head clicked. He had remembered that G. does not know how to use a pair of handcuffs yet.

"Hey G..." The platinum blonde called over.

The said man turned and gave the man that called him a 'what do you want look'. Alaude was trying his best to keep the sly smile from forming on his face.

"Let me teach you how to use a pair of handcuffs."


	10. Meet

**Author's note: Please enjoy and from now on I'll try uploading the chapters weekly or 2 weeks.**

* * *

Hibari almost fell out of the cart when he heard his lover scream. The first thought that came from his mind was 'Gotta help her...'. Then his fast reflexes kicked in and he lept out of the cart. For some unknown reason he chooses now to look down. (A/N: Lol)

The skylark then realized that his cart was now at the very top. Even though he wasn't afraid of heights, he wasn't the biggest fan of it either... and the people screaming in horror below didn't exactly help.

With all his strength, the Skylark grabbed a hold of the railing from the cart in front of him. Only to receive a 'Hieeeeeeee!' in response. 'Yep this is his Brunette.' He thought. He then continue to hoist himself on to the cart.

"Hibari?" He heard a familiar voice ask.

He looked up to see a familiar face "Sawada Tsunayoshi." he simply said.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked.

"I heard you scream..." The skylark answered.

"Oh that well you see I saw something really disturbing..."

Hibari raised an eyebrow and said "And... What was it?".

"Well... I saw Daemon and Mukuro and I think that Daemon was trying to kill him... So I called the police..." Tsuna said in a shy voice.

"Why? You should have just let the herbivores kill each other..." Hibari said with a small angry tone in his voice.

Just hearing the name Mukuro made his blood boil. Hibari had hated him ever since they first met and the hatred grew into plain fury when the pineapple head found out that Hibari had inherited the cherry blossom hatred from his father. The pineapple head had apparently found out where he lived and planted cherry blossom trees on every part of his front yard and inside his house. To this day he is still trying to get rid of the smell.

A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I couldn't just leave them... I mean they're important to Chrome..." The brunette said.

With that answer, the ride stopped and the couple got off the ride ignoring the relieved looks on the people that saw the stunt Hibari pulled.

After enjoying some more rides and watching a few shows, the couple silently decided to go to the skylark's housen since Alaude was out doing something "important" and won't be home tonight. Somehow Tsuna managed to convince her overprotective father to let her stay at Hibari's house.

The first thing they did at Hibari's place was make out on the couch and then watched Tsuna's favorite t.v show. Then the brunette said something that made them both uneasy.

"Do you think I did the right thing calling the police on Chrome's dad. I mean what if he comes after me?" Tsuna said in a really shaky voice. "Hieeee! I'm sorry I brought it up... please forget it."She added. She had expected the the skylark to be furious so what he said next shocked Tsuna to her very core.

"Don't worry about it. We can go to my dad's office tomorrow and ask him to keep your identity a secret. And if he does try anything... I'll protect you..."

This made Tsuna both scared and touched at the same time. the brunette gave a small blush

"Thank you Kyoya." was the last thing the brunette said before entering the bedroom. After that the couple proceed to remove each others clothes and once they got on the bed. They...

Omake

'Finally it's all over!' A man with watermelon hair thought while standing behind a teenager with purple hair ready to push him off the cliff. When... he heard a police siren and a car pull over.

"Daemon Spade put your hands up! Brat get over here before that damn watermelon kills you!" He heard a familiar voice say.

Daemon looked up and saw a reluctant Mukuro walking up to a pissed off G. "Hey idiot get over here before I pull out my gun again." He heard the redhead say.

It was a good thing that the area was covered by mist so getting away from that redheaded idiot was gonna be a piece of cake. As soon as he saw an opening he ran straight for an escape. "DAMN IT DAEMON! ONCE I CATCH YOU, I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOU'RE FULL OF HOLES!" G. shouted. He was home free but then stopped when a silver sword was about an inch from his face.

"Ahahahaha. Sorry Daemon but you won't be getting away this time." He heard a calm voice say.

"Kufufufufu. Unfortunately even though this area was covered in mist, I can still see you very well." Mukuro said.

"How did you know?" Daemon growled.

"Please. Do you take me for a fool? I knew something was suspicious when you called me. I was gonna go along with your plan for Chrome's sake but kufufufu." Mukuro answered in a very sly tone.

"Damn it!" The watermelon head swore under his breath.

"Hey do you want us to drive you home? It's late and we need to thank you for helping us catch Daemon." Asari offered.

"Kufufufu I think I'll take you up on that offer. After all, I want to see the old man suffer."

And with that Mukuro got into the car and they drove off into the sunset...I mean moonlight.

Once they reached Mukuro's house they said their goodbyes and Mukuro gave Daemon another 'too bad for you' look.

"Well why look at that, it's already morning. Guess it's time to take you to the station again huh?" G said with an open grin.

* * *

**And that's how we got here. **

**Sorry i don't write smut.**


End file.
